<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Sister by Deleted_User</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501499">Dear Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User'>Deleted_User</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Character Study, Epistolary, F/M, Familial Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Trauma, ghostly possession is a good metaphor for abuse the game just didnt make it clear enough, if you read this im so sorry, im okay i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:52:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korekiyo writes letters to his sister.</p><p>MINOR SPOILERS: for Danganronpa v3<br/>CONTENT WARNING: contains themes of abuse, not too graphic so i didn't put a major warning but definitely watch out<br/>i'm building on his in-game backstory which was honestly genius in concept, sucky in execution ://<br/>kinda a ventfic? i guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Sister,</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, for teaching me responsibility.</p><p>For now I have learned how to drink greatly from the earth, to bathe in the oasis of emotion, to experience an exquisite life.</p><p>I have learned that by taking weight on my shoulders I may see myself tied down to the world, with silver chains fit for a monster, I won’t float away into the abyss. I’ll stay here.</p><p>Even in death, I will stay here, like you have. By upholding responsibility the world feels my impact and thus I can feel its.</p><p>And now that you’re gone, for which I know I won’t be forgiven despite my myriad of apologies and regrets, my failed responsibility has given wake to one anew. Now I flow through myself the symphony of the world, until I am raptured, and reunite with you.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Sister,</p><p> </p><p>It is lonely down here.</p><p>I know you’re the only one who understands, the only one who will ever accept me, see me as other than the subhuman creature that I am, but you’re so far away.</p><p>I wear this mask to hide my curse, my possession, but I can’t mask the cloak of intimidation I wear. My humanity cannot be fully mummified, they will always see through the cracks.</p><p>This identity you have chosen for me I appreciate deeply, but nevertheless, it is a challenging path.</p><p>Despite your haunting voice, despite your constant presence in my mind, it doesn’t fill the void in my soul.</p><p>I guess I will be hollow until we reunite.</p><p><br/>
Dear Sister,</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, for making me a man.</p><p>I was once something ungrateful and naive, until you taught me the secrets of humanity. All of them.</p><p>My carnal form, once waned like the moon, grows full and developed, thanks to you, and I am so further enlightened than my peers for it. I never had to experience the disgust of innocence or childhood, and I am better off for it, my mind was opened as early as possible. Taboo is so ridiculous, wouldn't you agree?</p><p>Much like caring for you, your care for me imprinted your older wisdom on my pure body. And I cannot express my gratefulness fully, I cannot find release.</p><p>Perhaps, when we reunite.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Sister,</p><p> </p><p>In addition, my body will never forget your intentions, with sigils of beauty drawn over its surface eternally spelling our love to the cosmos.</p><p>Scars, like calligraphy on ancient parchment, permanent, beautiful markings. Some days they flare resentfully, others they are sedate. Every day, when I ponder them on my skin, I remember who I am, because of your love.</p><p>Your love, which was cognizance, comprehension, and then, permanent branding.</p><p>Now I love humanity.</p><p> </p><p>Like you loved me.</p><p> </p><p>And I know you’ll still love me when we reunite.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Sister,</p><p> </p><p>The world is collapsing around me, the air fills with smothering poisonous gas, footsteps follow me at night, figures hide in the mirror, and voices float by where there should be silence.</p><p>I wish I could call it hallucination, but I am not sure. Not sure which would be worse.</p><p>Sister, I know it must not be your fault, but if you could ask the spirits to soothe, I would appreciate it. Although I know you’ve already done so much for me.</p><p>It’s like I can’t sleep, I’m restless, and no ritual can ameliorate this aching. My eyes dilate when the sun is searing down, and my retinas face the consequences. I don’t know why they can’t stay attuned to the light, I don’t know why my own body, so beautifully transformed by you, seems tumultuous with itself.</p><p>The price of knowledge, it appears this is.</p><p>Thank you, for gifting me sight of the true world. Just, please ease my pain, when we reunite.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Sister,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time you read this, I’ll be dead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This is how I think it’s gonna happen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dave will shoot me, </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>then I’ll shoot Dave,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>then Eric will enter and get shot by Dave,</p><p> </p><p>then you’ll come in and get shot by Eric, Dave, and I multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>Love, your brother Keath.</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Then two cops will read this letter and shoot each other</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mmmm whatcha sayyyy<br/>ooo that you only meant well</p><p>https://youtu.be/hQwM83fzFOQ?t=57</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>